


A cup of coffee

by DaddyVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Shiro, Gen, Gift for holiday exchange, Modern AU, Pre-Slash, Soldier Sendak, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyVanillaBear/pseuds/DaddyVanillaBear
Summary: Shirogane Takashi is a barista working in a small bakery of Kyoto, and every morning like clock work the stationed soldier Sendak enters and makes his heart skip a beat.





	A cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonryder94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/gifts).



> Please note I do not ship this pairing nor will there be a sequal but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

The aroma of coffee freshly brewed and pastries freshly baked hung in the warm air of the bakery. With the breakfast rush being over, the business men with their coffees to prepare for a long day, and the school children with their snacks, the bakery was finally empty enough that the man at the counter, Shirogane Takashi could finally take a minute to check his phone. The barista couldn’t stop a smile from coming to his lips at the thought that it was nearly ten thirty, that mean his new regular customer would be coming in and he would get the chance to see  _ him _ .

The man in thought was a soldier who had been stationed in their city of Kyoto, the man was tall, a bit taller than the barista himself with darkly tanned skin and and auburn colored eyes that he swore tinged red in the right light of the sun. The soldier kept his hair shortly cut, a dark chestnut color. The man also had a scar on his face, one that did little to hinder his handsome features. If anything Takashi swore it just added to it. Takashi did however notice that the man had a right arm prosthetic, a fact that did not make him unsettled, because though some of the regulars and even some of his coworkers looked at him oddly, Takashi did not. The soldier had always treated him with respect, had always gone out of his way to make at least polite conversation though Takashi knew from a feeling that the man was most likely rather reserved. It made Takashi’s heart warm at the thought that  the man was making conversation with him when he could easily ignore him.

Sendak was his name. 

The chiming of the door to the bakery was heard, the cool air of the winter months drifted in just long enough to bring a shiver down  Takashi’s spine and his nose twitched before it was gone as fast as it came. Takashi looked up and gave his usual greeting, eyes lightening at the sight of the soldier standing there in his black leather jacket and neatly pressed slacks, his lips tugged in his usual frown and his eyes gazing at the display of sweets. Sendak always got his usual order of darkly roasted coffee with one sugar and no cream, as well as either a cheese bun or a mixed meat bun. Takashi was about to start the the order when Sendak motioned for him to stop, the soldier smiling just the sliver of a smile. Takashi wondered what he would have this morning. 

“Good morning Mr..Sendak, what can i get for you?” 

A soft grunt was all the answer Takashi received before the man gazed at him for just a moment, a sliver of the smile still on his lips. “A large dark roasted coffee one sugar and a swirl of peppermint.” 

Takashi smiled, so Sendak liked peppermint in his coffee to?

“Absolutely, i love peppermint in the colder months. Would you like anything from the case?” Takashi asked, swirling in the richly scented syrup into the coffee, stirring it with a small metal stirrer.

“What have you made?” 

“I- well, i made the cinnamon rolls with honey glaze, those are one of my favorites.” Takashi admitted with a shy smile. 

“I’ll take one.” Sendak spoke with a soft growl to his words. Takashi blushed softly, sure that the color was visible on his cheeks. 

Handing him the cup of coffee and the bagged treat Takashi let his fingers linger just a bit longer than what was customary as he brushed his fingers against Senda’s warm ones,his smile soft on his lips as he gazed at the soldier. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you today, Mr. Sendak?”

“Please, Sendak is just fine. And no, thank you.” 

Takashi knew Sendak would be leaving the bakery any second now but for a moment he felt brave.

“Hey- i- there’s a winter festival tonight in town, there’s going to be a lot of food stalls and festivities...would you like to go- if you’re not busy or anything- but I mean with your deployment there’s probably so much you’re doing with your time-”

“When does it start?” Sendak growled out, effectively shutting him up.

“It starts at six.”

“And when do you get out?”

“Five.” Shirogane said softly, heart skipping a beat. 

“Then i’ll be here at five.”

Without another word Sendak left the small bakery, Takashi wasn’t sure if Sendak was serious about going to the festival with him- maybe it was a joke- but he threw himself into his work and waited for five o'clock patiently.

And to his pleasure, Sendak was there waiting for him. 


End file.
